


Mix Tape

by Lexigent



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, due South
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For _lilsi_, who requested "RayK and Turnbull, nose".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mix Tape

Ray buzzed the door open for Turnbull and went back to the box of tapes he’d been sorting out.

“Have a seat,” he gestured, only half looking up when Turnbull entered the room. “Be right with you.”

He finished with the music, leaving a couple of tapes stacked up next to the box, and got up, taking in the sight of Turnbull who’d made himself at home on the couch.

“Beer?”

Turnbull nodded and Ray got two cans from the fridge. He set them down on the table, then went over and grabbed a tape from the floor.

“Found this,” he said. “Thought you’d like it.”

He handed Turnbull one of the tapes he’d fished out of the box earlier. Turnbull flipped the case open and looked at Ray quizzically.

“Taped from the radio,” Ray explained. “My mom used to do that, cause we were cheap. Gave me a couple of these a while back. She, uh, I mean, I think you’ve got similar taste in music, but I don’t listen to them so much any more.”

Turnbull’s face lit up. “Thank you kindly,” he said, and then leaned over and gave Ray a kiss on the nose.

Ray smiled and kissed him back. "Just trying to help keep you sane when Canada gets too much."


End file.
